Recently devised dipolar oscillation techniques in nuclear magnetic double resonance will be developed and applied. These techniques permit the selective measurement of chosen dipole-dipole interaction constants in ordered and partly ordered systems and are used to determine atomic positions. The importance of this set of techniques lies in the fact that local structural parameters can be obtained about interesting regions of a complex structure, without the need of single crystals, and without the necessity of determining less interesting parts of the structure. The above-mentioned techniques, as well as other high-resolution NMR techniques developed in this laboratory, will be applied to the study of membrane systems. These include the measurement of order parameters, the study of molecular dynamics in model systems such as phospholipid vesicles and soap films, as well as applications to genuine membrane systems. We contemplate exploratory double resonance studies using labeled proteins in lipids from the "purple membrane" of Halobacter. Bibliographic references: D.E. Demco, S. Kaplan, S. Pausak and J.S. Waugh, "Cascade Enhancement of NMR Spectra of Dilute Spins in Solids," Chem. Phys. Letters 30, 77 (1975). R.K. Hester, J.L. Ackerman, V. R. Cross and J.S. Waugh, "Transient Oscillation Spectroscopy," Bull. Amer. Phys. Soc., March 1975, Abstract for Amer. Phys. Soc. March Meeting, Denver, Colorado.